Solar Storm
by Ay Yildiz
Summary: Three Years... Squall is the new President of Balamb garden. A new Plot is forming to extinct the earth of its beings. Squall must find strength withing himself to bring down the inhabitants of this new evil.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters (All Coincidences with other authors creating same characters does not mean I am copying and therefore I cannot be held responsible for my imagination).

Chapter 1

_Three Years on…_

_Ultimecia is now just a memory…_

_The wars have ended… Galbadia and Balamb are at peace…_

_The world is now a calmer place… A better place…_

_Everyone is following their own dreams………………_

The sun was shining brightly through Squall's window. The rays lit up the whole room, light reflecting off every object in the entire vicinity. Summer was here. The singing of the birds was like a beautiful love song everyone's ears. The clear blue sea was a tempting site.

The third floor of the Balamb garden, the kings, the utmost top ranking member of gardens room, a room for a president……a room for Squall. The third floor was called bridge. It had a huge salon, were the lift is. Three bedrooms, one was a master bedroom. Two toilets and a bathroom. With a massive tub, to fit an entire family in, with extra space. A shower, with very bright tiles with dolphins on it. Last of all a balcony that has a view to soften even the hardest of hearts. The Dollet tower could be seen from here and the huge antenna that was hardly to be missed.

Squalls eyes started to open very slowly, he was coming to his senses. Now his eyes were fully opened. He slowly got up and sat up on his bed. Next to him was a Smashing Rinoa. He turned to look at her, she was naked inside the covers, he looked at himself he was naked too…he smiled with glee, they were both married for a year and a half now.

Squall slowly got up and walk towards the bathroom he turned the golden handle and walked in. He advanced towards the shower and let the water run; he waited for the water to get warm.

He walked inside the shower and slid the doors shut…

_Half an hour later…_

Squall walked out the shower and started to brush his teeth; he rinsed his mouth and went back into his bedroom again.

"You still gonna sleep? Its noon" Squall complained. "So, it's Sunday, I want to relax." Rinoa replied from within the sheets.

Squall got dressed; he put on a tux, because president's had to dress in style. He equipped his gunblade and headed for the lift. He got in and pressed ground floor.

Garden had changed over the three years, it had been refurbished. They brought garden back it its original place. There were three buildings behind it. The building on the far end, near the mountains was the defence sector, only high ranking seeds may enter. The building on the right was the extra dormitories, and the building on the left was for other Governmental issues.

Squall reached the ground floor and walked towards the exit of the garden. He wanted to walk on the pathway to the defence sector. The pathway was covered in unbreakable glass. To use the pathway you had to use an I.D. card. Squall took out his card from his inside pocket and slid it through security box. The green light flashed and he was let in.

Squall slowly made his way to the building, when he reached the entrance another affirmation was needed. He again repeated the process. He entered, there was the reception, and the room was covered in very bright and laminated wood and windows. There was a woman in the reception. "Good morning Mr. President" Said the woman at the desk. "Good morning", Squall replied. Squall reached for the lift and called it. The lift doors opened and he walked in, he pressed the button that takes him to top floor. The doors shut. As the lift ascended he heard the quiet and calm music that is always on lifts.

He reached the top floor and the doors opened which revealed a brightly lit hallway. He walked the hall and reached a door and typed in a password onto the computer next to it.

The door opened and he walked in. this was the meeting section of the building.

This was the Intelligence organisation of Balamb, I.O.B for short.

Squall reached for the phone and called Zell. "Hello, Zell, report to the meeting room". "Yes sir", Zell replied. Zell's office was just under the meeting room.

There was a knock at the door. Squall looked at the T.V. screen he could see Zell at the front of door as there was a camera on top of door. Squall opened the door and let Zell in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.n. Sorry if this is boring the good parts along the way, oh and its gonna be good alright. Just bare with me thx.


End file.
